Wake Up!
by xDarkDawnx
Summary: "These words. There were only three people in this world who knew them. These words, stuck in our minds for three years now. These words none of us could ever forget. They were like a curse. It didn't matter if you believed in them or not, you couldn't forget them, until one day you have to realize they're about to become reality."
1. Introduction & Prologue

Introduction

The story takes place after the ending of Twilight Princess, but the ending, or the beginning of this story, is a bit different than in the actual game, but you'll find out in the prologue.  
Most chapters will probably be written from Link's point of view, but from time to time that'll change. That's why it'll say at the beginning of each chapter or section who the narrator is for this part.  
Why? Because I just prefer writing like this.  
Okay, that's enough from my side for now!  
I'd love to get some feedback!

Hope you'll enjoy the story!  
~ xDarkDawnx

Prologue

~ Link ~

It was silent as he fell to the ground and the triforce on his left hand was fading slowly. The only noise was the quiet sough of the wind which gently moved the trees' branches.

"It's over," Zelda whispered silently, as if she didn't want to break the silence. "Ganondorf has fallen."

I felt her gaze on me, but I didn't say anything. I looked at the ground in front of us where Ganondorf was lying. Ganondorf, our enemy, who had wanted to rule Hyrule. Zelda was right. He was dead, which meant peace for our world and the Twilight Realm.

I looked up the hill, where the fused shadows which had been broken by Ganondorf were lying on the ground just like him. The fused shadows, an ancient power of the twilight realm, destroyed by a single human. I think that's what troubled me the most about Ganondorf. He was human, just like me, Zelda, and all the others I've grown up with. What had made him this evil and powerful? I'm sure he had a reason for doing all of this. I wanted to believe that it had been more than craving for power which had made him turn out like this.

Again I looked at the fused shadows which Midna had always carried. My gaze wandered to Hyrule Castle, which was in ruins now.  
Startled I recoiled as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Link," I heard Zelda's soft voice behind me. "I'm sure Midna made it."

I looked at her. She smiled, but it was a sad smile. If she couldn't even believe in her words herself, how was I supposed to believe in them? If Midna had made it, she would be here by now.

I felt tears rising up in my eyes, turned away from Zelda and finally let myself fall to my knees. I had never felt this weak, this helpless. I hoped Midna would show up now, but this was an unavailing hope, I knew that.

"Link," Zelda said quiet and carefully. "Midna didn't leave us for nothing. She gave her life to save all of us. You, me, all of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm."  
She sat down beside me, but I turned my head away. I didn't want her to see the tears streaming down my cheeks.

I felt Zelda's arm around my shoulders. "If I could only thank her," I sobbed. "For saving me several times. For saving all of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. If I could only tell her that we made it. That her people could finally live in peace." I paused, then I added more silently than before: "If I could only say goodbye..."  
"I'm sure she just listened," Zelda said softly. "And I'm also sure that she'll always be by your side. The only important thing for you to do right now is not to blame neither you or Ganondorf for her death."

I tried to wipe the tears away. I admired Zelda for her wisdom and strength. She suffered from losing Midna too, I could feel it, but she was able not to show anyone.

Suddenly the wind grew stronger. I turned around to look at Ganondorf, but he was still moveless, just as expected.

But the wind still grew stronger. "What's going on?!" I asked Zelda who was holding my arm like a child. "I don't know!" she answered.  
"Link..." I recoiled. The wind was carrying a voice which echoed like a ghost one's. It called my name. Several times.

"Ganondorf, what do you want from him?!" Zelda yelled into the nothing. The voice was calling my name again. Zelda was right, it was Ganondorf's voice. Suddenly I forgot about my pain about Midna like the wind had blown it away. Just the thought that Ganondorf's ghost was still here troubled me.  
"Isn't that obvious?" he finally replied to Zelda's question. "He may have destroyed my body... but my ghost's still alive, driven by hatred. And I won't die completely until Link, the boy who destroyed half of me, has paid for his actions."

For a moment the wind was even stronger, then it calmed down.

Zelda and I, we looked at each other. I could see fear in hers, which wasn't usual for her.  
"Don't worry," I mumbled. "Whatever Ganondorf might say, he won't ever be able to hurt somebody again."  
She gave me a soft smile, and I joined in, hoping my words were the truth.

Three years have passed since then, and I could still remember it like it happened just yesterday.  
Hyrule Castle was build up again completely. But its destruction had alarmed the inhabitants of Castle Town, so Zelda had been forced to tell the world our story. She had left out our very last experience though, because she didn't want to scare the population.  
The worst task after our victory definitely had been the journey to the Twilight Realm. We had to tell its people that their princess had fallen in the battle for both of our worlds.  
Now I was working as a knight in the castle. It was the best way for me to continue fighting for Hyrule, which I absolutely wanted.

Right now I was in Ordon, the village I called my home.  
Zelda had forced me to take a few weeks off. She said that I was working too much. Maybe I really did, and it was actually nice to meet my old friends again.

But if Zelda and I had known what should happen now of all times, I would've stayed in Castle Town. But sadly I didn't. And so we had to face destiny once again...

That's it for chapter 1 :D  
I really hope you liked it, and I'd love to get some feedback :3I'd also love to hear what you think will happen next - it won't affect the storyline probably, but I'm courious what you're thinking! :D


	2. Hard To Believe

**Chapter 1: Hard To Believe**

_When the whole world brings you down,  
When stars fall and ground breaks  
You're sinking 'cause it's too late,  
Don't tell me that it's over  
Even though you're finding it hard to believe.  
__By David Hodges_

~ Link ~

"Link, are you finally done? It's time to go!"

Annoyed and with crossed arms Ilia was standing at the front door of my house and looked at me. I didn't answer, I just continued rummaging in all the stuff which accumulated in only two weeks.

It felt good to be in Ordon again. To sleep in my own house again. To spend the days with Ilia and the others again. Just like it once used to be. But everything was different now. The memory of Midna and everything we had gone through together would never leave me again. I had learned to live with it by now, but sometimes I wished I could go back in time, just to spend another single normal day, a day without knowing what I was chosen for and who I'd lose along the way.

But I was holding on to these memories far too much. I was afraid I could forget Midna. This would probably be good for me. I knew I could never be happy again as long as my heart started to beat in this special way when I was thinking of her, and the way I could burst into tears everytime I reminded myself she wasn't alive anymore.

But to forget her would be like forgetting a part of myself, a very important part.  
"Link!" I recoiled and turned to Ilia a little startled. "I bet everyone else is already there," she remarked annoyed. "Every year you're the last one to show up at the yearly village meeting. Do you like attract attention like this? I though you -"

"I didn't ask you to wait for me," I interrupted her, and before she could reply I climbed up the wooden ladder leading to my bed. I reached under the pillow and pulled out a twine with a little black something embattled to it. A tiny piece of a fused shadow.

Zelda had allowed me to take it with me. In this form it couldn't do any harm to anyone, and for me it was some kind of symbolic connection to Midna.

The twine's only use was that I could put it around my neck. I did so and went to Ilia.

"Finally," she complained. "What exactly is this thing anyway? In the past you didn't carry that around all day."

She pointed at the fused shadow hanging from my neck. Without giving an answer I took her hand and pulled her outside, towards the mayor's house.

Once I turned around to look at her for a moment and I realized that her cheeks turned deep red, which confused me at first, but then I remembered I was still holding her hand. She really didn't change, concerning her personality.

Although she had become taller and older.

...

We really were the last ones to arrive. Everyone else was already busy with jauntily conversations.

I never understood what the purpose of these yearly village meetings actually was. In a small village like Ordon you met everyone everyday anyway. It just seemed to be another ancient tradition, invented so many generations ago that its actual purpose was lost by now.

Ilia joined in Beth's and Talo's conversation, while I went to join Rusl and his wife Uli, who were watching their daughter Lili, Colin's little sister, who was looking around the room.

"She's tall already," I mumbled as I stood beside the two.

"Yes, that's true. You should've seen her when she was just born. She was so small." Rusl showed me his daughters size with his arms and I had to smile. He had already told me lots of times. It wasn't a secret that he was proud of his child.

He looked at me for a moment, then he said: "You've grown up too, Link. You look a lot more mature now."

I wanted to reply, but I was interrupted by the front door which was opened loudly.

Four knights from Castle Town entered the room, followed by a familiar face - Auru.

My first guess was that something had happened and I was needed in my job as a knight. But if that had been the case, there wouldn't be five people undertaking the long way from Lanayru to Ordona, a single messenger would be enough.

One of the soldiers took out a scroll, which he rolled up slowly, while everyone's gazes where upon him, including mine.

"We're here," he finally started, "because there was a great crime committed. Princess Zelda, loved and honored by all of us, has been cursed by dark magic, and no scholar in this world is able to help her."

An applied mumbling went through the crowd, only I was silent. This was Ganondorf's doing, I was sure of it. I should've never left Zelda alone. I had to go to Hyrule Castle, as fast as possible.

"Thanks to honest testimonies," the knight continued and he had everyone's attention again, "we were able to find the offender." His gaze wandered over the people of Ordon, this time it was silent.

Slowly he raised the scroll to continue reading.

"Knight Link from Ordon in Ordona, you were sentenced of treason of the royal family."

Everyone was staring at me now. "But I... I didn't...," I stuttered helplessly. It hadn't been me. I didn't know how to use magic, and even if I did, I would never hurt Zelda.

"Sadly all proves speak against you," the soldier who had read out the scroll said and shook his head.

Two of the other soldiers came towards me, a chain in their hands, while I was just standing there, unable to move or to speak. In my head everything was a big mess.

"Link would never do something like that!" Surprised I looked at the blonde boy who was bravely standing between me and the soldiers. Out of all people in this room the shy Colin was defending me. He had grown up too.

"Who can prove you're telling the truth?", one of the soldiers hissed.

"He's right!", Ilia joined the fight. She stood beside Colin now. "Link saved us back then when we were captured by monsters! He's a good person, more than that, he's a hero, he has saved the whole world! He would never do something like this to anybody!"

"I'm afraid he did, young lady." Auru had stepped in front of the soldiers. "He personally told me he'd do it. He wanted to convince me to join him, but I refused. I even tried to stop him, but I was too weak..."

Why was Auru doing this? I had never said something like this. I would never hurt Zelda. She was my best friend, we had even saved the world together. And even if I couldn't stand her at all... I wouldn't do something like this to anyone.

"And how exactly do you think he has done this?" Now Rusl joined our unlucky conversation. "As far as I can tell, Link doesn't possess the power to use magic."

Everyone was looking at Auru, who was looking at me. Something was odd. There was something inside his eyes I had never seen before. It made me extremely nervous, and it seemed somehow familiar. From someone I once met. But I couldn't really indicate it.

Suddenly his eyes flashed and for a second I believed to see a triumphantly smile on his face.

"Look at this..." he mumbled, slowly walking towards me. Roughly he pushed Ilia and Colin out of the way. My whole body was tense, but I managed to stand still. "You all know what the fused shadows are, right?"

An insecure nod went through the crowd. Because Zelda had to tell the world our story everyone also knew about the Twilight Realm.

At first I didn't know what Auru was talking about, but in his next moment I realized it - sadly too late.

He snatched my necklace and held it skyward so that everybody could get a good look at it.

"This chunk is a piece of a fused shadow!", he explained and a frightened noise came from the people behind me.

"Give it back to me, Auru!" I shouted. My confusion was gone for a moment. Nobody would take away the only thing I had left of Midna.

"Why?" he asked, ignoring the sharp tone of my voice. "So you can do the same to us as you did to Zelda?!" He turned to the others and added: "If you don't believe me, let the best scientists examine it! It's a fused shadow!"

Ilia, who was still standing between me and Auru, turned to me and looked at me, tears in her eyes. "Link..." she whispered. "Is this why you never told me what this necklace was?"

I wanted to reply, but I couldn't. I opened my mouth, but I there wasn't a single word coming out of it. The confusion came back.

Auru was still holding the necklace in his hand. Sadly he had found the best prove he could've get. I could say whatever I wanted, this was a part of a fused shadow, and under these circumstances nobody would believe me that it didn't have any power anymore. No matter what I'd say, I wouldn't be able to ruin Auru's story.

Nobody would believe me now anyway.

The knights pushed Ilia aside, and tied my hands together with the chain. I didn't try to escape, it would only make things worse. And like this, I'd at least get to Castle Town. I had to see Zelda. Maybe there was something I could do.

I looked at Auru who looked at me like he was seeing me for the first time. He was still holding the necklace in his hand. I probably wouldn't get it back.

I turned to see Ilia, who was crying in her father's arms. The others were looking at me with a mixture of horror and confusion.

It was exactly what I was feeling as well. And these feelings grew stronger as the knights pulled me out of the house and into some sort of wagon which was separated by a wooden wall in the middle, so there were too rooms inside. They left me in one of these rooms and went to the other one, only Auru stayed. I didn't know why.

I took a deep breath and asked quietly: "Why did you do this, Auru? You know I'd never do something like that."

He looked at me. "You know, Link," he finally started, "It's your own fault."

"What do you mean?" I stuttered. His eyes really made me nervous.

Again he looked at me for a while before he answered.

"You didn't understand, did you?" He laughed a bit, but it wasn't a happy laugh. "I know I lied. But the truth wouldn't bring us to the goal..."

Before I could ask any more questions, Auru left the room without saying another word to meet with the knights and left me alone.

His words were worrying me, even more than the fact I was known as a traitor now.

Something was odd.

But I didn't know what it was.


	3. Angels On The Moon

**Chapter 2: Angels On The Moon**

_"Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun  
Maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming  
Of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know  
Never leaves soon too."  
by Thriving Ivory_

Zelda

It was already dark when they took him to the castle.

They pushed him roughly, insulting him continuously.

'He's innocent!' I wanted to tell them. But they wouldn't hear me. Nobody would hear me.

In this world I wasn't anything but a ghost. They didn't know I was there, I wasn't even a shadow, I was less. I was nothing. Invisible and silent. But still, I was there.

I followed them into the castle, the place I called my home. Although I wasn't sure if I could call it by that name anymore. Now that it was the prison of my body I might never return to. And the prison of an innocent boy who had to pay for the actions of someone else.

"Ganon!" I yelled into the nothing. "Why? Why can't you finally forget? Why don't you finally understand that this had to happen three years ago?"

"My dear Zelda..." I heard his voice coming from somewhere far away. "How often are you going to ask me? You know the answer, even without a single word coming from me."

I remained silent. He was right, I knew the answer. But that didn't mean I could understand it, that I accepted it.

I followed the knights deeper into the castle, until they stopped at the entrance to the vault where the dungeon of the castle was located.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Link hissed as they pushed him down to his knees.

"Making sure you can't even try to escape," one of them answered. "The vault is big. We'll make sure you won't be able to remember the way."

He pulled something out of his pocket and raised his arm. I closed my eyes and turned away. I heard Link crying out for a second, then it was uncomfortably silent.

When I opened my eyes again, the knights were already about to drag the unconscious boy into the vault. Worried I looked at his face which wasn't moving at all. He didn't deserve this. And it was my fault he had to suffer. If I had been stronger, I could've defended myself against Ganondorf. I had always counted on him too much. I had let him fight for Hyrule, although it was my duty to protect this land.

We arrived in a long hallway which was located deep underground, so it was dark, it was only lit by a few torches.

They pushed Link into a cell at the end of the corridor, left him lying tied on the cold ground, locked the door and started their way back up, back to where you were able to see the sunlight.

I watched them leaving. Then I slowly walked towards Link's cell, and through the bars as if there was nothing at all. As a bodiless ghost you didn't have to worry about any closed doors at least.

Slowly I let myself fall to the ground beside him. The way he was lying there... he looked like a sleeping child. An innocent, helpless child with nobody who was ready to help him.

"You want to talk to him, don't you?" Ganondorf's voice echoed through the hallway. I didn't turn around, I couldn't see him anyway, and I didn't answer either.

"Then I don't want to play the bad guy this time," he said, stirred played. "I give you exactly ten minutes in which I won't listen to your conversation. They start now."

I wanted to ask him why he was doing this, but I knew that ten minutes were a short time.

I lied my hand on Link's forehead and closed my eyes. I mumbled an ancient spell my mother had taught me just before she died. It was spoken in a language I didn't understand. So I didn't know what these words meant, but I knew they'd connect my spirit to Link's.

...

When I opened my eyes again I found myself on a field. Everywhere around me were wild flowers of all kinds, and there didn't seem to be an end of this landscape, it seemed to go on forever in all directions.

I looked around and found Link leaning on a tree trunk.

"Link!" I called. He raised his head immediately.

"Zelda?" He asked surprised. He stood up and ran towards me. I raised my hand to tell him to stop.

"Don't come closer," I said quietly. "The spirit's of two persons may not touch each other, at least not as long as they're in the same body."

He lowered his head, his expression cloudy. "So you're... the real Zelda?" He whispered.

"Yes," I answered. "And I can't stay long."

"What happened?" Now he was almost yelling, and his expression had also changed. He was looking at me with clear eyes, although I could find a hint of insecurity inside them. "What happened at Hyrule Castle? What did they do to you? Why -"

"Listen," I interrupted, "You may not believe it, but... it's all Ganondorf's doing."

"G-Ganondorf?" He stuttered. "That's... that's not possible!"

"I'm afraid it is." I lowered my head.

"But how?!" Link seemed confused, angry and insecure. I was a part of him right now, I could feel it. Just like he was able to feel what I did.

"Our goddess, Link, she's a graciously being, treating each and every person the same. Although Ganondorf was what we call evil", I paused, trying to find the right words to explain this to Link without confusing him even more, "but he still had the same rights as everyone else when he died. The right of the last wish."

"I've heard of that," the blonde boy mumbled. "But I thought it was nothing but a fairytale."

"Oh, no, it isn't," I continued my explanation, "Every living being has the right to make a last wish in the moment it dies. And the spirit of this being won't disappear before this wish is fulfilled."

" 'He may have destroyed my body... but my ghost's still alive, driven by hatred. And I won't die completely until Link, the boy who destroyed half of me, has paid for his actions' ", Link quotated Ganondorf's words. Hearing this made me sad. It's been three years, and he could still remember them exactly. He probably would never be able to forget them.

I tried to ignore my compassion for now. I had to concentrate on more important things now. "Yes, this was Ganondorf's last wish," I agreed. "And his ghost is still here to fulfill this wish. Sadly we can't stop him, because the goddess decided in her laws that that the last wish of every living being must be fulfilled before it disappears from this world forever. And Ganondorf has already started his revenge by keeping my body in a kind of sleep and somehow managed to make the people believe that it was you who did this to me."

Link looked away. "Then it's my fault you and the people of Hyrule have to suffer like this."

"It's not!" Surprised he looked at me, and a few moments later I realised how loudly I had spoken. "You can't blame yourself for this."

I heard someone whispering my name and turned around, but I couldn't see anybody.

"What is it?" Link asked and tried to follow my gaze.

"Nothing," I mumbled. It had been Ganondorf, I was sure of it. "Link... I'm sorry, but my time's over. Promise me not to blame yourself for this, okay? And also promise me you won't give up. We'll make it somehow, I know it. We can stop Ganondorf from doing this, I'm sure there's a way! Just don't give up!"

Then I closed my eyes and spoke the spell again, the one which had allowed me to get in contact with Link's spirit, but this time reversed.

"I'm always with you, Link," I added, hoping the boy could still hear me.

...

I awakened where I had left the real world just a few minutes ago.

"There you are again, Zelda," Ganondorf let me know he was still around. Couldn't he just leave me alone?

He did, but after a few minutes I was curious. "Why did you do this?"

"What do you mean?" There was something in Ganondorf's voice which troubled me, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Why did you allow me to talk to Link?"

"Don't think I did this for you!" He laughed. "It just makes the whole thing much more interesting if our little 'hero' knows a bit of what's going on, don't you agree?"

I got up to my feet quickly. "What are you planning, Ganon?" My voice sounded provocatively, although I was feeling very insecure on the inside. His plan seemed to be more than keeping me from moving and locking Link up in a cell.

"You'll find out soon enough, curious little thing." He sounded irritated, he probably disliked the way I was talking to him. "I can't allow to tell our so called hero everything... A bit of information reaching him makes this interesting, too much sadly does the exact opposite."

I suddenly felt like I had underestimated the situation.

Although I didn't know what he was planning to do, I was sure that Link, and all of Hyrule, was in great danger.


	4. False Pretense

**Chapter 3: False Pretense**

_"Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
And it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
Cause you know it's sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again."  
by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

_- Link -_

Slowly I opened my eyes.

The ground I was lying on was hard and cold, my hands were tied behind my back.

Arduous I got up, so I could sit on my knees. I closed my eyes again for a moment. My head hurt and I felt a bit dizzy.

'Zelda!' I called inside of my mind. No answer. But I could feel her presence.

I sighed and opened my eyes again. My gaze wandered along the sparsely lighted hallway. This light reminded me of the endless twilight in the Twilight Realm Midna had always talked about.

I lowered my head. She's never had the chance to see her world again, to say goodbye to her loved people.

A part of my conversation with Zelda came into my mind. The princess of the Twilight Realm had died in our world. Did our goddess give her the right of the last wish too, although she hadn't been one of her people? If so, what did she wish for? To see her world once again? That her people could live in peace forever, that they never had to suffer under somebody like Zant ever again?

Or maybe something completely different...?

"Link?" Startled I recoiled and turned to the direction the voice had come from. It seemed familiar, but my head was full of thoughts, and I couldn't really match it to a face right now.

A young man was sitting in the cell next to mine, his hands tied behind his back just like mine.

"Shad?!" I said surprised.

"Yes, it's me," he replied and slid closer to the bars seperating us. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, at least as long as I'm ignoring the circumstances," I mumbled and nodded.

"That's good." He nodded as well. "When they brought you here unconcious I was really worried."

For a moment it was silent, then Shad asked carefully: "Did you really talk to princess Zelda?"

"Yes." I looked at him in confusion. "How do you know?"

"You were speaking when you were unconcious." He tried to smile, but I couldn't return it.

Again it was silent. I looked at Shad, and a question came up in my mind. "Why are you here? The Shad I know would never do something which is against the law."

He sighed. "You neither, as far as I can tell." He looked at me over his glasses. "But they sentenced you for doing something to princess Zelda. Although we all know you two are close friends."

"How do you know what I was sentenced for? And does that mean you've been imprisoned for nothing as well?"

He looked at me for a moment, seemed to wonder where to begin.

"Everyone in Hyrule was informed immediately, it's about princess Zelda after all," he finally started. "And yes, I was sentenced for something I haven't done as well."

He paused for a second.

"Link... I'm sure you realized that Auru has been acting strange lately."

I nodded, and my body was suddenly tense, my heart was beating with the same commotion it did when I was facing an enemy and a single second of carelessness would be the end. Wherever this conversation was going, it wasn't good, I could sense it.

"Well..." Shad adjusted his glasses. "It happened only a few days ago. I had just found a new method of analyzing the nature of the fused shadows. Luckily princess Zelda had allowed me to take a small piece of it with me, as a thanks for helping you back then. During my research I was at Telma's like I usually am. Telma herself was in Kakariko Village at that time and she had asked Auru to look after her tavern while she was gone. I was sitting at one of the tables and studied the fused shadows when I was distracted by a loud rattle. Startled I looked at Auru, who was standing in front of the bar, staring into the nothing. Worried I stood up and asked him if he was alright, but he didn't answer. He didn't react to anything at all. Then he suddenly screamed. Then he fell to the ground. I didn't really know what to do. I had to get help, but I didn't want to leave him like this either. But then..."

I saw fear in Shad's eyes. Big fear, which seemed to get me too, although I still couldn't tell how this story was going to end.

"... then he suddenly stood up again, looked around, and pushed me against the bar. I asked him again if he was alright. He answered that he was feeling better than he had ever done before. I was just about to get up again when he looked straight into my eyes. My body suddenly felt as cold as ice and I couldn't move, so I fell back to the ground. He was still looking into my eyes, and I saw something inside his I've never had seen there before. There was thirst for power and revenge. He took my jacket and pulled me up, but he didn't let go of me. He said 'And what am I going to do with you?', more to himself than to me, I think. He let me fall back to the ground and took the fused shadow I had been working on. He smiled satisfied and said 'What is Zelda going to say when she hears that you helped Link cursing her? Probably nothing, because she won't be able to!', then he laughed loudly. At that time I didn't understand what was going on, but I wanted to warn you and princess Zelda. But I had to find out I was already too late..."

Shad lowered his head. I looked at him with compassion. He must've been really scared. He never was a fighter, he was much more talented at thinking.

We were both silent. He had finished his story, and I didn't know what to say. The only thing I actually knew was that I still had no idea of what was going on. I hated this. It felt exactly like the first time I was at Hyrule Castle. Pulled into the part of our world which had become part of the Twilight Realm by a huge black monster, turned into a wolf, locked up in a cell familiar to this one, with an iron chain around my foot and without anybody to tell me what was going on. It had also been the day when I met Midna for the first time. Back then I didn't really like her. She was treating me like a slave and she didn't feel like it was necessary to tell me what was going on or at least where I was.

But after spending some time with her our relation had changed. We had become a team. Friends. Very good friends.

By now I had realized he had been more than a friend to me. Even if I had never had the chance to tell her. Maybe it was better this way.

I felt a sharp pain inside of my heart while thinking about this. She was a twilight being, I was the exact opposite. Were we even allowed to love each other?

"Nice story, Shad," a voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Shad and I looked at the hallway, where Auru had appeared. "But neither of you actually understood, am I right?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled. It was everything but a happy smile.

A bit clumsy Shad got up and went to the bars at the front, so he could stand face to face with Auru.

"What has happened to you, Auru?" He asked, his voice truly sad. "Why did you suddenly change like this?"

Auru laughed, it sounded like he was making fun of the fact we didn't know what was going on. "You really didn't understand at all."

'You didn't understand' seemed to be one of his new favorite sentences. When we left Ordon, he had said the same, when I asked him why he was doing all of this.

"Well then," he started, "I don't want to be that mean. I'll tell you why I'm doing all of this. Maybe it'll make this whole story even more interesting." He smiled again.

Alarmed I jumped on my feet, stumbled and almost fell down again backwards, but I found my balance in time.

Auru looked at me, and suddenly I understood the feeling Shad had described a few minutes ago. My body felt as cold as ice, and it felt like my heart would stop beating, although it was beating even faster than usually.

He didn't look away when he raised his voice again. "I'll give you a hint. You'll have to figure out the rest by yourself, but I'm sure that it won't be a problem."

He seemed to think for a moment while he was still staring at me. Then he smiled again, this kind of smile which made me even more nervous than I already was.

When he started to speak, I held my breath.

"He may have destroyed my body... but my ghost's still alive, driven by hatred. And I won't die completely until Link, the boy who destroyed half of me, has paid for his actions.


End file.
